Rose Weasely year 1
by hpfan654
Summary: This is part one of the journey through the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasely's first born daughter. i have LOTS of plans for this so pleas read


**AN Hey all! This is my first ever attempt at posting on fanfiction and I thrive on both positive and negative feedback so please review. I have a lot of ideas for this series and the more feedback i get the more i know what you THE READER wants =D**

Chapter 1

"Rosie, Hugo wake up we have to get to the train station" My mom yelled up the stairs. It wasn't really necessary though, I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I was literally making a list and checking it twice to make sure I had everything for school. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. I am so nervous. I had a lot of people depending on me to be a Gryffindor. My whole family (extended included) all made that house their home, so it was my job to keep the tradition going. I looked down at my list and looked into my trunk doing my 10th onceover. I knew I had everything but I just wanted to make sure. I ran out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower just as Hugo was walking, bleary eye, out of his room

"Rosie I have to use the bathroom," he whined pounding on the door

"GO AWAY," I yelled, "there is more than one bathroom!" I took off my PJs and got into the shower. 10 minutes later I was in front of the mirror examining myself. I got only the best appearance trait from my parents. My mom gave me her thick curly hair, her eye shape, her lips, and her skin tone. The awesome thing about not having my dad's skin fairness was I didn't have freckles nor did my skin turn nasty shades of red when I was embarrassed or angry. On my dad's side I got the normal Weasley red hair and his blue eyes. He also gave me his hair manageability. So I knew I was quite the charmer.

I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and lugged my heavy trunk downstairs. My family and I had a fairly nice breakfast and we packed up the car and drove to Kings Cross station. When we got there I found all of my relatives with their families waiting for us. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny both gave me and my brother big hugs.

"Hi Rosie," said Uncle Harry "how is my god daughter this morning? Are you excited? I remember my first year not even 2 weeks before the start of term I didn't even know a wizarding world existed I was so scared they made a mistake"

"I am great I am so excited but I am also scared I haven't ever been this far away from home before," Harry gave me a beaming smile.

"You will have all of your cousins there I am sure Teddy and Victoire will help you get settled and Albus and James are in the exact same boat as you so you are most definitely not alone." I smiled up at my god father and give him another big hug.

"You be careful Rose" my Aunt Ginny said "Don't let those Slytherins bring you down because like everyone else this family has been first on their list too abuse." I nodded solemnly to my aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I went back over to my parents and they pulled me into a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Do your family proud Rosie we love you so much," my dad said. His voice cracked a little with emotion. My mom's eyes were watering and her lower lip trembled she squatted down to my level and ran her fingers over my hair and landed on my cheek.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," she said as the dam broke and the tears started falling.

"It feels like only yesterday I was taking you home from the hospital and now look at you. You're on your way to starting your new adventure."

"Aww mom, I will always be your little girl," I said and I gave my mom the biggest hug. I knew I would miss home but Hogwarts was such a beautiful chance to learn and make new friends.

"Rosie you must promise to write us every week at least and let us know how you are doing we will miss you so much." My dad said putting an arm around my mom who leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I Promise to write you every chance I get," I said we walked towards the train and dropped off my trunk and my owl at the luggage compartment. Hugo tugged on my mom's sleeve.

"Momma, momma I wanna go with Rosie please can I go with her I promise I will be good," my brother was younger than me he had another 2 years before he could go to Hogwarts.

"Hugo, you are still a little too young to go to Hogwarts. I am sorry babe but you can't go with Rosie this year," my mom said but no matter what she said any answer that wasn't yes, was the wrong answer. It happened like clockwork when he was about to throw a fit everyone knew it. First his eyes would start to water. His lower lip would then start to tremble and he would suck in a deep breath. His face would turn red and you had one minute exactly before all hell was let loose.

I looked at my mom. She saw the change too, she yanked my dad's arm, "Ronald get him out of here," he looked down at his son and his eyes got wide. He picked up Hugo and ran towards the bathroom. As he fast walked away he said over his shoulder.

"Rose be good, look after your cousins and stick together, I will see you during break." I laughed to myself and looked up to my mom.

"Rose remember to do all of your homework and give every class 110%," she said and we walked towards the train. I gave my mom one last hug and a kiss as the conductor called all aboard. I ran on the train and looked out the window and waved to my mom the train started moving and I kept waving goodbye until my mom was nothing more than a dot. I turned around and walked through the train looking for my cousins. I finally found them at the very end of the train. I walked into the compartment and sat down.

"Hey Rosie," my cousins, Albus and James, said they each gave me a bear hug. During the train ride there we talked the whole time about Hogwarts and I supplied whatever knowledge I gained from reading _Hogwarts; a History_. I looked at my cousins they were actually twins. They both had Uncle Harry's black unruly hair and almond shaped eyes. But Albus had Aunt Ginny's honey brown eyes and her friendly yet stubborn disposition. James, however, had my Uncle Harry's emerald green eyes. James was stubborn too but he had more of a cocky streak in him which apparently resembled how Harry's father was when he went to school. Both Albus and James were marauders at heart. Our parents knew when they were at a very young age that they would be trouble makers. I was more sensible but I still had my father's genes in me that couldn't resist a good prank. In fact I was the brains, they would think of these harebrained schemes and I was responsible for looking up how to best get it done. I knew that in Hogwarts we would be a force to be reckoned with. We were in the middle of talking about new prank ideas when our compartment door opened. A scrawny boy of our age walked in he had white blond hair that was cut short and gelled to give it a spiky look and blue eyes. He was fair skinned and his features were thin and pointy. I had seen him around at some of the wizarding functions in the past so I knew who he was the second he walked in like he owned the place. His name was Scorpius Malfoy and he is the son of my parent's worst enemy. He must not have seen us but when he looked around and saw us his nose wrinkled only a little bit as if he smelled something nasty.

"What a filthy compartment I didn't know they let poor people into Hogwarts still," Malfoy said and we shot out of our seats. I looked over at my cousins and they nodded at me.

"Wow you guys I didn't know they let rats in the school," my cousins snickered a little at my comment and I felt confident so I went on. "What are you doing here Malfoy did no one else want to risk catching your snottiness so they all kicked you out of your compartments? We don't want to risk smelling like snob so would you kindly leave and find your own compartment preferably the animal one."

"Wait rose I don't think the animals would want him there either" James said. I laughed to myself and pushed him out of our compartment. We sat back down and I pulled out my transfiguration book and wand and practiced my wand movements. I was a lot like my mom in the sense that I always was trying to gain new knowledge. I did that for another hour and read through my potions text book. My cousins and I took turns changing into our school robes. By that time the train was starting to slow down as we approached our destination. The train eventually stopped and there was a mad rush to get out of the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way," boomed a big man that I could only guess was Hagrid. A group of maybe 20 of us gathered around the giant of a man.

"All righ is that all of ya? Yes well welcome to 'ogwarts it is tradition that you take boats up to the castle. 4 people to a row boat all righ nice and steady now don't run to the boats you might fall in. sir could I ask you not to try to tip the boat there is more than just water and plants in this lake."

Albus, James and I all got onto one boat along with Neville Longbottom's daughter we introduced ourselves and I heard her name was Bethany. She seemed pretty nice. With a huge lurch we started coasting along the water. That took us around 15 minutes. It was an awesome sight to see Hogwarts looming overhead. The castle was huge I could easily get lost in the halls of the school. We got closer and closer to the castle until we finally bumped up against the shore on the other side. I was really getting nervous at this point. Hagrid followed us up to the school and took a huge Knocker in his and knocked it three times the sound it produced reverberated throughout me and I could feel myself get pale. I grabbed my 2 cousins hands and squeezed they responded back to lend me comfort. The huge doors slowly opened up and we filed inside to what I think was the great hall. My parent's best friend, Neville Longbottom met us at the door leading into where we would get sorted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I am Deputy Headmaster and I also teach one of the courses that you will be learning during your 7 years here. While you are here at Hogwarts this will be like your home you will get sorted into one of 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family and like every family if you do something right you will gain house points or vice versa. At the very end of the year those points will be added up and if your house has the most point your house will win the house cup. Now you must wait here while I go and check if they are ready for you to be sorted yet. He disappeared through the doors and we all waited silently for him to come back. I was so nervous I couldn't even speak it wasn't like I didn't know what was going to happen I knew how we were to be sorted. I had read _Hogwarts; a History _more times than I can count on my fingers and toes. Plus my family would tell us all about Hogwarts and all of their adventures in said school. I was terrified that the hat wouldn't be able to sort me or something would go wrong. My worries were put on hold though, when Professor Longbottom walked back through the door.

"We are ready for you, now form a single file line and we will go in," he said in a cheerful voice. We all lined up and we walked through the doors. The hall was HUGE; I had never been in any single space that was so large. I looked up and the air in my lungs seemed to get knocked out of me, the ceiling was charmed to see the sky above and I was entranced by the sheer amount of stars in the sky above. My parents and my book told me all about the enchanted ceiling but it was another thing all together to actually see it for myself. I kept on moving forward. We finally got to the front of the hall where a ratty old hat, called the sorting hat, sat on a stool. We came to a stop in front of the hat and all of a sudden a rip formed in the center of the hat where the mouth should have been and started singing.

_You may not think I am pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I am sure you won't find a better hat than me_

_You can keep your bonnets and your bowlers_

_Your top hats and your fezzes_

_But when it comes to knowing what's in your head_

_Only I can tell you where you ought to be_

_Will you be a Gryffindor?_

_Where courage and loyalty hold true_

_Will you be a Hufflepuff?_

_Only kindness and hardworking go here_

_Will you be a Ravenclaw?_

_Where smarts get you far_

_Or will you be a Slytherin?_

_Where only the most cunning will fit in_

_It's all here in your head_

_So place me upon your noggin and let me take a look _

_For I am the thinking hat_

The hat finished its little ditty and the sorting began. Professor Longbottom started calling up the names of the new students. I couldn't really remember all of them because I was entering a mini panic attack. I did remember Malfoy's and my cousins sorting. I had heard from my parents that theirs first years during the sorting, Draco Malfoy had barely had the sorting hat on his head for 5 seconds before it shouted out Slytherin. For the younger Malfoy it took a lot longer as if the hat was cycling through all 4 houses before it made its pick. I giggled to myself as I imagined Malfoy being put into hufflepuff. Finally after what felt like 5 minutes the hat finally picked slytherin. The whole Slytherin table started clapping wildly as the newest malfoy went to sit down. Then the potter twins went up to the hat they both got sorted into Gryffindor as to be expected for the sons of a Weasley and a Potter. Finally after what felt like forever my name was called. I nearly turned around to hightail it out of there but thankfully my feet took control and I walked up to the sorting hat it was placed on my head and it was so large it fell over my eyes.

"Ahh another waesely the school is simply infested with them" said the hat in my head "you are different though you have a lot of your mother in you. Your need to learn fits you in quite well with Ravenclaw house you also have qualities that fit you in rather well with Gryffindor too. You whole family is known for being incredibly brave and even known for rushing into things without thinking first. But you have a smart head on your shoulders. You are an incredibly driven young woman and you would never do something that you would gain nothing from. That, my girl, is a Slytherin trait. Where to put you though, I can say one thing is you wouldn't fit into Hufflepuff at all so that automatically rules you out." I was starting to get concerned this had to be going on for a really long time. At that point I didn't really care where I went I just wanted to get out of the lime light. All of a sudden after much mumbling in my head it shouted the one house could ever make my blood run cold… "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
